


Wait, you like men?

by RyanK1415



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Slow Burn, freinds to lovers, gay superheros, hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanK1415/pseuds/RyanK1415
Summary: I like the thought of these two together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is before Civil war

Clint woke up to his phone alarm going off. He loudly groans and turns off the alarm. 

He reaches out and goes to put it back on his bed side table.  
Suddenly the phone fell and smashed on the floor.

Fuck. He says loudly. He gets out of bed. Feeling the cold air against his skin he puts on a shirt and picks up the now broken phone.

He sighs and puts on jeans and goes to the lounge of stark tower.  
He is greeted with a booming voice. 

Clint my friend how was your rest Thor asks while pressing buttons on a coffee maker to try make it work.

Clint snorts and says it was ok and asks need help with that with a amused voice.

These contraptions are so confusing Thor reply’s.

Here leave me do it before you hurt yourself big guy, Clint says shooing him away from the coffee machine.

So you didn’t sleep well? Thor asks the smaller man.

Clint pours out two coffees and says not the best I get cold and I hate having heaters on because the noise they make.

Then get another quilt Thor asks in a confused tone while taking the drink off him.

Clint shrugs and says it makes me feel trapped while rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Humans are fascinating Thor exclaims while taking a large sup off his drink.

Clint snorts and asks where’s everyone else anyway?

Well Tony is in a meeting, the captain is training with Nat and Bruce is in the lab.

Clint says oh and drinks his drink.

What makes you warm, Clint Thor asks bluntly.

You’d usually need to get me drunker for me to answer all these questions but I’ll give you a pass Clint says with a playful wink.  
I feel warm and safe when a guy that’s taller than me is with me so I can lie on his chest and relax while he fingers my hair.

With a man? Thor asks and looks up at Clint in confusion. 

Yeah, I like men and women Clint says simply.

Oh I didn’t know men could have relations with another man.  
Back home you only have relations with women Thor says confused and intrigued.

Yup they can and I have to go and talk to Tony, what time is the meeting finished at Clint asks changing the conversation.

Thor looks at the clock and says I think another 10 minuets.

Hmm ok thanks. Clint gets up and pours himself some cereal and sits back down.  
He eats the cereal and looks up to see Thor staring at him.  
What? Clint asks reaching to his mouth to check if there’s some cereal on him.

Nothing just thinking Thor says.

Why the hell did you tell him about being cold now he probably thinks you’re weak or something Clint thinks.  
I have to go Clint quickly finishes his bowl and gets up abruptly and goes to find Tony.

I enjoyed our interaction Clint, Thor boomed.

Likewise Clint loudly says back and leaves.

He finds the meeting and waits for five minutes until it was finished.  
Well dressed people walk out of the room leaving Tony on his own.

Clint walks in and says Stark would you do me a favour?

Really I just finished a meeting.

Yup is all he got in reply.

What do you want? Tony asked deadpan.

I may of broke my phone and I was wondering if you could fix it. I really don’t want shield on my ass for breaking annother state of the art tech.

Sure I guess leave me have a look Tony sighs.

Clint hands Tony the broken phone and all Tony says is I’ll have it fixed later.

Clint says thanks and leaves the tower and goes around the shops for a while and eats takeaway food on his own.

He gets back to the tower late and collects his newly fixed phone from Tony.  
Clint is texting Nat on his phone.  
When he walks straight into Thor without realising.  
Clint blushes and says sorry I didn’t see you there.

It’s good and are you going to bed now Thor asked hopefully.

I was thinking about it why? He asked skeptical.

Well I can’t get the image of you being cold at night out of my head and I searched the inter web thingy Tony got me and it says your more likely to have nightmares if your cold.

Yeah so? Is all Clint says.

I was thinking if you want to I could help you because I’m hot and the interthing says body to body contact is be best to make you warm.

You want to get into my bed with me just because i’m cold and your hot.

Yes, Thor says happily.

Um ok then let’s go then Clint says in a confused and shocked voice


	2. Is this awkward?

Clint leads Thor into his bedroom. The short walk was quite mostly due to Clint still being in shock.

Clint looks up at the god and asks do you still want to sleep in the same bed? It’s cool if you don’t.

I don’t see why not.

Ok big guy one rule, don’t take all the covers Clint said raising his finger.

I’ll try, Thor said ruffling Clints hair.

Confused Clint turns around and takes of his clothes until he’s in his black boxers.  
He then gets into be and sees Thor lost in thought.

You ok big guy? Clint asked concerned.

Yeah I’m great just got distracted and with that he took off his shirt to show rippling muscles.

Clint couldn’t look away and started to get hard.

Thor then took off his pants to reveal his white underwear with a noticeable dick outline because how big it is.

Clints mouth watered wanting to suck on it.

Thor gets into bed beside Clint.

A few minutes of silence past and Clint   
is just looking up at the ceiling and suddenly says this is awkward.

Thor snorts and says a bit but it’s nice.

Clint turns and looks at him and asks in confusion why do you want to be in bed with me?

I don’t like the thought of a good friend being cold Thor says simply.

Oh, I thought it was something else Clint says quitly.

Are you cold? Thor whispers snapping Clint out of his thoughts.

Um yeah a bit Clint says blushing slightly.

Come here Thor said while wrapping his big arm around Clint and pulling him close.

Oh Clint says surprised at the movement but not pushing away.

Goodnight Clint Thor says.

Night big guy Clint responds.

A few moments later he hears the god lightly breathing in his sleep and thinks what is going on here? This is so weird.

After a few minutes of thinking Clint fell asleep with the gods arm around him making him feel safe and warm.


	3. You’re not weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day Clint try’s push Thor away so he doesn’t get hurt in the future.

Clint wakes up the next morning yawning with his eyes closed.

He doesn’t want to wake up fully because he thinks this is so nice lying against someone.

His eyes shot open realising what he just said. Realising that person was Thor, Clint sighs in relief remembering the day previous.

You gave me a fright big guy, I’m not used to waking up to anyone Clint says directed at the sleeping god.

Clint lies back down and try’s to fall back to sleep. He can sleep but he stays there soaking up the physical contact.  
He looks up at Thor’s face and thinks “to bad he’ll probably not want to do this again”.

Thor slowly wakes up with a massive yawn. 

Clint chuckles and says good sleep big guy pushing away the negative thoughts.

I slept well Clint the god said in a slightly raised voice then asks what about you.

Well I had no nightmares so that’s saying something Clint says bluntly and in a somewhat happy mood.

Nightmares Thor says in surprise looking at Clint with worried eyes and then asks You get nightmares? Just to be sure if he heard right.

Yeah, Clint sighs. Don’t make fun of me I can’t help it and just because I have nightmares doesn’t mean I’m weak Clint turns to get out of bed to get away from the asgardian.

Before Clint gets out of bed Thor grabs his arm pulling him back to him and making Clint look at him.

Thor says in a serious tone Clint you are not weak because you have nightmares nore weak in anything else.  
Why would you think I would make fun of you? Its completely normal to have nightmares, I myself sometimes have then.

Look stop trying to spare my feelings I know I’m the weakest member of the Avengers. I’m not ask smart as Tony and Bruce. I’m not as strong as Hulk, Steve and you. And I’m not as skilled as Nat Clint said in a dejected tone. I’m expendable he said sounding broken with a tear in his eye.

Clint, Thor puts his strong hands on the sides of his face and starts you are skilled in what you do. You help with plans and you might not be the strongest but you are stronger that average people. Most importantly you aren’t expendable because you can knock people out more silently than Natasha without raising suspicion and you have a good eye and insight into things. 

But... Clint starts but is cut off by Thor.

You are strong Clint don’t ever think otherwise Thor says while taking his hands away from Clints face and pulliing Clint into a one sided hug.

After a few moments Clint returns the hug and pulls away and says I’m good now thanks he said while wiping his eyes.

They both get dressed in silence. 

Clint I had a great idea Thor boomed.

Oh god Clint thinks and asks what’s this idea thinking it’s going to be go to a therapist Clint that would help idea.

Do you want to get food later with me? the god asked hopefully.

The archer quickly looks at the god and looks back at what he was doing and double takes when he realises what the god says. Um sure I guess Clint says in surprise and confusion.

It’s a date Thor exclaims excitedly and says I’ll be down later so we can go out for food. 

Thor rushes out of the room and leaves Clint in awe.

What just happened? Clint asked himself as if he was dreaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading hope ur enjoying it. Tell me anything you would like happen. I’ll try my best to write it into the story and I am going to write smut eventually but not at the moment. Thanks again text you in the next chapter ;).


	4. You cold?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor asks Clint to guess where he wants to eat so he knows when he answers where to take him.

It’s a date Clint thinks over and over on his bed.  
Surely he ment as friends why would a god want to date me of all people.

Clint sighs rubbing his hand over his face and looks at himself in the mirror beside his bed.

Just wear smart casual clothes Clint thinks again if it’s a date or what ever it is those clothes would suit.

Clint goes though his closet and finds nice clothes to were for later.  
He mentally kicks himself for putting so much effort into trying to impress Thor.

Clint goes off to the lounge to relax for a few hours. He doesn’t know when Thor will be down so he’ll just wait until he does come to change. 

He puts on the tv but falls asleep on the couch.

A few hours pass until Clint wakes up.  
He yawns and checks his phone.  
It’s 6:45.

Just as Clint was about to get up Thor walks into the room. 

Ah Clint there you are I was looking all over for you. 

Well you found me Clint smiles.  
Just give me a few seconds to get changed, I accidentally fell asleep on the couch.

Tony informed me when I couldn’t find you in your room or the training room.

Clint sighs and gets up he pats the god on the back and said I will be can in a minute.

Ok Clint I’ll be here Thor said gesturing to the large room.

Clint snorts and goes to his room. He quickly changes and walks back to the lounge. 

Thor is on the couch poking buttons on his phone. He realises Clint is watching him he puts his phone in his pocket and asks are you ready to go Clint.

Fuck, why does he have to be so cute Clint thinks and kicks himself for blushing lightly at the way Thor said his name.  
Um yeah I’m ready Clint says in a quick voice and turned and walked to the door.

Thor catches up and asks guess what food were going to eat.

Um... Subway Clint guesses and hopes he’s right because he is craving a meatball sub.

Your right Clint we are going to go to Subway Thor smiles. 

Yes! Clint exclaimed. 

Then let’s go.

They leave the tower and go to the nearest Subway. They walk in and wait for the line to reduce.

Can I have a foot long meatball marinara with hearty Italian bread.

What cheese would you like? The young server asks. 

Spicy cheese, thanks Clint says.

After she put the cheese on the girl looks to Thor and asks what he was having.

Um I’ll have the same as my date, Clint. The god smiles and looks over at Clint and he is blushing.  
He turns back to the girl and says thank you.

They pay for their meals and Clint gets water while Thor gets Pepsi.

They sit down facing each other.  
Clint is the first to talk.  
Um, so what do you want to talk about while unwrapping his sub and taking a bite out of it.

Are we sleeping in the same bed tonight like yesterday? Thor asks a little loudly.

Clint coughs with food still in his mouth and covers his mouth. He drinks the Pepsi and says don’t say it so loud not everyone needs to hear what our sleeping arrangements are.

Clint looks around the room and the girl that served them is smirking to here self holding back a laugh.

But are we Thor asked in a confused tone.

It’s up to you big guy. I can sleep on my own like I’m not a baby Clint says.

I know your not and I do want to sleep in the same bed as you again it was great.

Oh cool... Why me though Clint asks.

Clint, I want you to sleep alright and if sleeping in the same bed as you helps then I’ll do it as a friend.

Oh ok that’s cool Clint says but thinks yeah as a friend. 

As if sensing the change in mood Thor says your a handsome man Clint. 

Oh, um... Thanks.... You are too Clint says while his cheeks are turning red.

They finished eating and leave. They start there walk to the tower.

Clint shivers. 

Thor looks over and asks are you ok with a concerned look.

Yeah, I’m fine just a bit nippy is all Clint smiles lightly.

The god frowns and takes off his jacket and hands it to Clint.

Thanks but I don’t need it Clint say.  
But when he sees the gods face he sighs and says give it here. 

Thor smiles and wraps it around Clint.

Won’t you be cold now Clint asks going to take it back off.

No no in Asgard it’s cold so I’m not used to it.

They walk back to the tower and back to Clints room.  
They get undressed and Thor almost catches Clint staring at him while he was going to stare at the archers revealed skin that had a few scares on it due to his time as a agent.  
They both get into bed and lie down next to each other

After a minute of silence Thor puts his muscular arm around Clint pulling him closer to him.

Clint looks up at Thor in a confused look and Thor asks is this ok.

Yeah it’s ok while putting his arm around Thor’s body trying his hardest not to get a boner. 

Goodnight Clint.

Night Thor.

Again the god fell asleep first while Clint was awake in his arms.  
He looks up at the man he was in bed with and asks, What are you doing to me. Not expecting a answer Clint closes his eyes and try’s to sleep.

The next morning would of been perfect to naturally to wake up. But Clint put a alarm on his phone to wake him up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed. I’m not used to writing so yeah. I’ll post another part soon


End file.
